Iris Derwen
Iris is a ravishing young woman that possesses a thick mane of dark ebony hair that she leaves long and flowing, with a decoration of feathers entwined into it to add to the natural flair on most days. Being a woman of the forest, she typically paints tribal marking on her sweet, innocent looking face, reviewing the world through inquisitive, brown eyes. She’s a petite woman (5’2”) of small frame, but has a well-toned body that’s she not usually shy of showing off. When travelling she often wears a gray woolen cloak, which she claims was handmade for her by her druidic tribe. Achievements: * Gained a companion - a blink dog she named Chloe. History: Iris Derwen was born during the early Spring in Wroat, the daughter of an elven woman and a human man. Iris’ father was a popular merchant in the city and Iris’ mother ran a successful Inn, but despite being born in the city Iris had always been more fond of being outside. As soon as she was able to move by herself, the child would spend hours outside, so much in fact that as soon as she woke up she would play outside or come back inside when it was time to sleep in the evening. Unfortunately, the cogs of fate turned and Iris tragically lost both of her parents to a terrible illness, leaving the young child to fend for herself. Iris could have stayed in the city, but instead wandered over to the forest near the city. To her it looked like a place where she could find everything she needed - food, water, and shelter. Iris did very well for an inexperienced child at first, but it was obvious after a few days that she was going to meet the same cruel fate that her parents did, but that’s when she was discovered. Iris was on the point of starvation when she was approached by a large wolf one afternoon. The wolf regarded the child with curiosity but picked her up, slung her over his back and ran deeper into the woods. Iris was too weak to struggle but the wolf’s fur was so warm that she simply snuggled up closer to it. The wolf ran into a large clearing and Iris watched in wonder as the wolf turned into a tall man with dark skin, wearing hide clothing of green and brown. Iris was now in the company of the druids . The young child had met some of the druids back in the city, amazed when she heard they got to live out in the forest practically their entire lives. They also spoke a strange language that Iris had never heard before but the druids refused to teach her any of it, saying it was forbidden. Iris didn’t know why she was brought into the druid’s grove at first, but later learned the man that had saved her was the grove’s chief and lost a child recently, one that Iris looked very similar to. For the next few decades Iris grew among the druids, learning their secret language and Iris discovered like many druids, that she could draw upon the powers of nature to perform spells and to aid herself and others in battle. She often called the spirits of nature “The Wood” and Iris spent much time communing with it, wanting to learn it’s secrets and discover hidden things about the world she lived in. When Iris turned about 50, she decided it was finally time to leave the safety of the grove she had called home most of her life and seek out a place to call her own. She spent much time travelling, but ventured into cities rarely, preferring to stay outside. When she did venture into town, she would often use wild shape to turn into an animal that wouldn’t cause much alarm in one - such as a dog or a cat. Despite not going into the city very much, those that lived there and often visited the woods, would often return and tell others about the beautiful druid they met while they were there. Iris lived with a community of druids for a long time, and even though she did leave to prove herself she still missed the intimacy and the connection she shared with others. This is why she wasn’t shy about approaching others in the woods, and noticed most men didn’t seem to mind her presence as well. Iris has recently arrived at Karnnath and is currently making the Nightwood her home. Despite not being there long she had met some interesting individuals and even made friends with a Blink Dog she named Chloe, who now spends much of the day with her. It’s Iris wish to learn the secrets of the world and form connections with mythical creatures - and it fate allows - for the woman to start her own tribe, and possibly a family. Category:Characters